Question: Solve for $x$ : $-18.43=3.99+x$ $x =$
To isolate $x$, we subtract $3.99$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} -18.43&=3.99+x \\\\ -18.43{-3.99}&=3.99+x{-3.99} \\\\ -18.43{-3.99}&=x \\\\ -18.43{+\left(-3.99\right)}&=x \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $x = -22.42$